


Promptis Week 2017

by Midnight_Blossom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU TIME, Almost Kisses with Noctis Caelum, Apologies, CockBlocking With Ignis, Cuddling, Different Meet-up, Ever at your side, Fahrenheit 451 Quotes, Fights (mentioned), Gladio's Amusement, Happy Ending, How To Kiss with Prompto, Ignis doesn't get paid enough for this, In Love, Late night talks, Let them meet!, Love, Loving my boys, M/M, Manson OC (mentioned), Moon is Out, No One Died!, Noct Tries, Noct is Just, Noct is angry, Noct is still the prince, Noct knows, Promptis Week, Prompto is Lovely, Prompto transfer student, Rain, Realization, Sharing beds, Version Promptis, and fails, and having one to yourself, dying hair, everyone is together, getting caught, just... yes, noct's struggle, sharing it, sick days, so many things, the difference between, they are cute, whining!Prompto, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blossom/pseuds/Midnight_Blossom
Summary: Promptis Week 2017!Prompts:Day One: Realization - the moment they knew it was love.Day Two: Sharing BedsDay Three: Late Night TalksDay Four: Favorite TropeDay Five: Getting CaughtDay Six: ApologyDay Seven: Alternate UniverseDay Eight: BONUS - Ever At Your Side





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> SO EVERYONE.
> 
> PROMPTIS WEEK. 
> 
> 'NOUGH SAID. 
> 
> EN-FRIGGIN-JOY

It was a single moment.

 

Prompto had come to Noct’s apartment, all mucus and fever, pointing at Noct accusingly, and holed himself up in the guest bedroom, even throwing on a sign that read, DANGER ZONE. WILL SNEEZE ON YOU.

Ignis had come over, read the sign, and simply sighed before going into caretaker mode.

Noct actually felt a little bad, having dealt with the same thing a week before.

So he left his friend to Ignis, staying away from the hazard zone and not so much as saw a strand of blonde throughout the whole week.

Noct didn’t mind.

Not too much.

But now, as Noct watched a random show he was definitely not following, a door cracked open, a monster of massive bed head sticking out from the depths of the room.

Noct looked over the head of the sofa, meeting red-rimmed violet eyes.

“Are you dying still?”

“Is Ignis here?”

Noct flinched at the rasp of Prompto’s voice, shook his head apologetically.

“Sorry dude. Specs left for the day already.”

His friend groaned, leaning against the door and rubbing his head against it.

“But I am dying! I need lavishing!”

Noct smiled. Prompto, who normally never even so much as asked for water, instantly turned into a whiner whenever he got sick, demanding both attention and practical pampering.

It was nice, seeing him actually ask for things.

“Do you want some water?”

“No, I want Iggy!”

Noct rolled his eyes.

“Well, he said he had a lot of work to do. He left some soup in the fridge. I could grab you a bowl?”

Prompto thought for a second, Noct seeing his mind going through the offer before it just gave up and he nodded, slowly coming out of his hole and shuffling to the couch, the blanket from the bed trailing behind him.

“Please.”

Noct nodded, moved past him and went to the kitchen, taking out the soup that Ignis had labelled as “Prompto’s Survival Rations” and threw it into the microwave, putting it at five minutes and going to sit back down.

Prompto was on the corner, cuddling with the armrest, his blanket tucked in around him.

Noct sat down on the other end, leaving Prompto to his mess, and watched his show.

Just when the five robot lions started to transform together into a giant robot - Noct still not understanding the show - Prompto shifted, moving from his spot on the corner to cuddle against Noct, shifting so he was sitting on his lap, his head leaning into Noct's neck and his blanket enveloping them both now.

Noct glanced down at him, giving him a smile.

“What are you doing?”

“I feel horrible.”

Noct could still hear the rasp in his throat, felt the heat radiating off him, could see how Prompto had bags under his eyes, probably from not being able to sleep.

He sighed, gave his friend a pat on the head, wrinkling his nose as he watched the show.

“You do look pretty bad.”

“Pamper me.”

“Prom, you are laying on me. I am heating soup up for you.”

“Pamper me!”

He was whining, rubbing his face into Noct's neck, his mouth tickling him as he spoke.

Noct chuckled and started running a hand through his hair, scratching dull fingernails against his scalp, making his friend groan with pleasure.

“You're… the best…”

He was instantly out, his breathing coming out even and steady.

Then the microwave went off, Noct sighing as he heard it peeping at him. He shifted slightly, realized he wasn't getting up without Prompto moving.

“Prom. Wake up.”

His friend didn't even fidget.

“Prom? Are you in there? Don't you want to eat?”

He answered by cuddling closer his face moving slightly backwards as his hands moved in between their bodies, hanging onto Noct's shirt.

Noct sighed, exasperated. He looked down from his show, taking in Prompto's flushed face, his chapped lips just barely opened, his freckles peeking out still.

A gush of adoration ran through Noct, making him smile and lean forward.

“Pro~m.”

Prompto sighed, his mouth quirking up just the slightest, his breath coming out as one word.  

_“Noct.”_

Noct blinked, watched as his friend smiled all the way and snuggled closer to him.

_“Noctis.”_

The microwave beeped behind him, the TV displaying the giant robot beating up the bad guys, the apartment making slight creaks as the air turned on, the sun rising higher and higher into the sky.

It was all a single moment, everything coupling together with Noct and Prompto and the gush of emotion that burst from Noct in that second.

Like adoration overflowing into something warmer.

His heart gushing out to form something new.

Everything falling into place instantly.

Noct stared at Prompto.

_Oh..._

He remembered what Ignis had said, when Noct had asked how him and Gladio got together. How he knew it was love.

_“It was just a single moment, Noct.”_

He felt the smile come, let  it attack his face with the blush that was reserved for a single person, leaned down to press a single kiss against Prompto's forehead.

_“It comes and leaves you with a single thought.”_

He settled back, letting his head rest next to Prompto's, closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

_So this is love._


	2. Sharing Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On good days, his bed was his friend, allowing him to run from the responsibilities that a normal fifteen-year-old would never have had to face.
> 
> One bad days, it became the sole evidence that Noct was alone, the simple square object opening the black chasm that he fought down every time he got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, day two of Promptis Week! 
> 
> I am happy and excited for the later days but for now, here is some more not angst. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Having his own bed sucked.

 

Noct’s beds, for as long as he could remember, were his only, no one daring to so much as sit on it without explicit permission from either him or his father, everyone giving him “space” or something.

As a kid, it was kind of lonely to think how big his bed was, the four sides stretching out far enough that Noct had trouble reaching the sides. 

As he grew older, his bed became a personification of his loneliness, the object constantly reminding him that there was no there waiting for him.

Just an empty bed, one stayed that way until Noct climbed into it and slept. 

The cold sheets, the stiff blanket, the perfectly made linen that wasn’t disturbed by someone making themselves at home. 

It was a battle, one that Noct often lost, rather sleeping in a chair he knew held other occupants than in a bed that was reserved for one. 

On good days, his bed was his friend, allowing him to run from the responsibilities that a normal fifteen-year-old would never have had to face.

One bad days, it became the sole evidence that Noct was alone, the simple square object opening the black chasm that he fought down every time he got up. 

 

Something about sharing a bed was different. 

Maybe it was that first time, when the bed went from his and only his to his and occasionally theirs. 

Maybe it was when Noct stopped sleeping in the middle, the bed no longer conforming to just a single person.

Maybe it was when Noct learned how to sleep on the edge, learned how to set his body so he wouldn’t fall off. 

Maybe it was when the bed learned to hold up more than one body, no longer creaking whenever they both jumped on it. 

Maybe it was when he also learned the warmth of another person, the times when his friend would fall asleep playing games with him all night. 

Maybe it was when he came to find that someone already sleeping in it, or when he left and someone moved to huddle in his warmth. 

Maybe it was when he went to bed and he wasn’t alone, someone there to cuddle with him or when he woke up and warmth and imprints let him know that someone was there.

 

“Noct?”

Noct looked up, dragged from his thoughts at the familiar voice, catching the gaze of violet-blue eyes, a small smile playing at the lips underneath them.

Prompto was looking at him from his spot on the bed, his hair already meshed from laying down, his pillow claimed and underneath him. 

His eyes were already lidded, his voice thick with tired peace.

“Are you coming to bed or do I get this bad boy to myself?”

It was a tease, one that held no motive or reason but Noct still felt the obligation.

He glanced at the reports that needed to be read, knew Ignis would probably be mad if they weren’t ready in the morning. 

He looked back at Prompto, who smiled and held the covers up for him.

He went to the bed, hearing the familiar creak of years of use, felt the bed giving for his weight, Prompto scooting just enough to let Noct on, the bed shifting until they all settled, Noct holding Prompto, the bed holding them.

“Did you finish the reports?”

“Nope.”

“Iggy is going to kill you.”

“Yeah.”

Prompto shifted just slightly, sighing as he got comfortable and relaxed.

“You were staring so I thought you were falling asleep.”

“Mhmm.”

The bed was warm  and Prompto was too, Noct already feeling the heat lull him to sleep.

Prompto gently kissed his chin, whispering as he closed his eyes.

_ Something about sharing a bed is different... _

Noct snuggled with Prompto, letting himself fall asleep, everything falling away.

_ He liked it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine baby Noct having to sleep alone because his dad is the King?   
> Can you imagine baby Prompto sleeping alone because his parents are the worst?   
> Can you imagine how it would be when they first shared a bed?  
> And then like, never again sleeping alone because, why would they?
> 
> Yeah. I don't know either. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	3. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Prompto turned, just slightly, his eyes opening as he looked at Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, late night talks? 
> 
> UH, YES PLEASE BECAUSE THIS IS MY AESTHETIC.
> 
> EN-FRIGGIN-JOY.

Noct wasn’t sure what woke him up.

 

He opened his eyes, his body slowly feeding him different points in his current state.

He was on his side, his back to the middle of the bed, his hands curled up next him, his legs tangled in the covers, his whole body warmed from the blanket on top.

He was staring at the balcony of the room, his eyes picking up the gently breeze of moving curtains, his ears hearing the silent patter of rain on the outside patio, his nose smelling the scent that was both overwhelming and just barely there.

His back ached only slightly, his scar giving him the nudge he needed to wake up more.

There was a silence in the room, something that Noct wasn’t used to, hadn’t been used to for a long time.

_Prompto._

He stretched, his hand reaching behind him, his bed giving him empty space and cold linen.

Noct sighed, cuddling back into himself.

_Probably just in the bathroom._

The rain was soft and hard at the same time, steady beats almost lulling him back to sleep.

_Prompto._

He sighed and slowly stood up, grabbing his phone and letting the light glow, glad Prompto had put on his Night Light.

1:30 AM

_Just great._

He stretched, feeling the temperature drop as he left the bed and padded over to the balcony, his feet instantly freezing and his hands losing all the warmth they had built up.

He grunted, wrapped his arms around himself and pushed the curtains aside.

Prompto was standing outside.

He wasn’t that surprised.

He was still and facing away from Noct, his eyes closed and his head tilted up, his body completely soaked as the rain fell gently around him.

His hands were loose at his side, his camera hanging on the strap he had gotten to keep it from falling.

He had no shoes on and all he was wearing was a pair of sweats, his bare back hosting a race of falling raindrops.

The moon was out, a rare occurrence, haloed with a rainbow as it glowed, close and big and bright for the simple rock.

Prompto glowed too.

The rain made everything whitewashed, giving Prompto a more ethereal look as he stood out there, his pale blonde hair tinging towards silver, his skin paler than normal and his freckles and scars grey brushes against the skin.

Noct watched him, letting his body lean against the doorway, not even speaking as he watched him.

Prompto was beautiful like that, in a way Noct would never be able to describe to any single person.

It was only him and the rain, the soft pelting drenching him more, making everything soft and hazy around the edges.

And then Prompto turned, just slightly, his eyes opening as he looked at Noct.

His eyes were bright, the color more indigo in the rain.

Noct gave him a small smile, feeling it returned on the other’s face.

“Prom, it’s freezing out there. Are you crazy?”

Prompt laughed, the sound small but filled with amusement, his eyes squinting as he smiled.

_“I'm seventeen and I'm crazy. My uncle says the two always go together. When people ask your age, he said, always say seventeen and insane.”_

Noct knew the quote, had both heard and read it.

It was one of his favorites, one that he and Prompto had used when they were seventeen and getting caught by Ignis.

It was from their favorite book, the one they both had copies of.

He snorted and just shook his head, Prompto giving him a bigger smile.

“You’re not seventeen anymore.”

Prompto nodded, turning away like he knew Noct would say that.

_“But I’m still crazy. The rain feels good. I love to walk in it.”_

He knew that quote too, rolled his eyes.

_“I don’t think I would like that.”_

_“You might if you try.”_

_“I never have.”_

Noct saw Prompto lick his lips, a carbon copy.

_“Rain even tastes good.”_

He held out a hand to Noct, giving him a brighter smile, his eyes swirling towards a clearer blue as he moved.

It was raining.

It was cold.

But Noct moved, stepped out and walked to Prompto, feeling the rain begin its attack, feeling his body shiver as the heat escaped for higher ground, feeling his clothes begin to stick; his hair began to fall flat.

But he also felt the moment he connected hands with Prompto, the single moment when they found each other, Prompto bringing Noct to him and Noct bringing Prompto closer.

He slipped a hand behind Prompto’s back, letting their fingers intertwine and pulled them together so they were chest to chest, happy that he had grown just that little bit taller than Prompto, who was looking up at him with complete and utter adoration, his eyes a deep purple now that he was so close.

Prompto was cold, his back freezing and his body cold and his hands icy.

But he was also so _warm_ , Noct seeing the color of love on his cheeks, feeling the heat from his heart as it spread between the two of them.

It was contagious, the warmth that heated both of them.

Noct leaned down, Prompto meeting him and allowing their foreheads to support one another, Noct feeling Prompto’s breath on his lips.

Noct loved it, loved it in a way that was new, even after all this time.

He felt the whisper come out, put everything he felt as he quoted the one line that had hit him harder than anything had before or after reading it.

_“Why is it, I feel I’ve known you so many years?”_

Prompto breathed out another whisper of a laugh, let his lips gently moved against Noct’s as the rain embraced them, his free hand running through Noct’s hair, his gaze holding true as they stared at one another.

His eyes were swirling towards a deeper color, something with both blue and purple and yet, entirely different than both.

Noct held tighter, to both Prompto and his words and they left his lips and entered the world.

_“Because I like you, and I don’t want anything from you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little thing is based off me being a total nerd and all.
> 
> The book Fahrenheit 451 is an amazing story and you should all go read it because it was one of the books that literally changed my life. 
> 
> The rain scene was perfect and when I think of late night talks, I always think of Fahrenheit 451 because of Montag and Clarisse. 'Nough said.
> 
> I think late nights plus rain plus the moon being awesome plus book quotes is my piece of the black hole of perfection and I think that yes, somewhere in a dimension where FFXV isn't total bullcrap, these boys would probs have a few books they managed to finish and for me, Fahrenheit 451 is one of them.
> 
> Also, the quoted words are italicized and the exchange between Prompto and Noct, Noct is the one who says, "I don't think I would like that" and they go back and forth. Just in case it is a little hard to understand. 
> 
> ~~Also, also! It is a late night talk, even if they are just being nerds and quoting a book and it is only like, snippets of conversation because there is a lot of emotion put into those words and I won't put that in there directly because it would kind of spoil parts of the book and I am not about that life.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Till Next Time!


	4. Favorite Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had made a deal, Prompto telling Noct that he could make as many advances as he wanted as long as someone didn’t interrupt.
> 
> Noct took it as a personal challenge.
> 
> The world seemed to be on the other side of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Trope!?
> 
> Did you mean cockblocking!? 
> 
> WIth Ignis!?
> 
> To Noct and Prompto!?
> 
> Of course you did.

The first time, he knew it had been coincidence.

 

He and Prompto were on his bed, just talking until just talking turned into staring and staring turned into slowly moving their lips together until…

Until Ignis opened the door, making Prompto jump up out of his skin and away from the closest thing Noct had gotten to a kiss.

“I am sorry to disturb you two but Noct, Cor has sent over reports for you to look ov-”

He looked up and stopped, taking in Prompto’s blushing face hidden poorly behind his hands.

“What were yo-”

Noct jumped up and walked over to Ignis, sighing. 

“Let me see them Specs.”

 

-

 

The second time it happened, he was willing to blow it off.

 

They had been going through drills in the training room, Prompto wanting to practice against Noct’s warp. 

They were going at it for a good three hours before Noct warped just as Prompto moved, causing them to bulldoze into one another and drop to the floor in a pile of limbs.

Noct was somehow on top of Prompto, his friend rubbing his head and giving him a smile.

“I think that’s enough training for now.”

Noct agreed, leaning down so their face were inches apart. 

“We could always train something else.”

Prompto snorted, rolling his eyes and staring at Noct with amusement. 

“That was lame.”

“But it works.”

He knew it because Prompto was letting Noct lean down more, his head tilting up to meet him. 

The doors of the training room slammed opened, Prompto freaking and smashing their heads together. 

Noct swore and rolled off, both of them down for the count as two pairs of feet came up.

Noct looked up to see Ignis and Gladio looking at them, both men going from Prompto - who had moved to his side to nurse his head better - back to Noct.

“What were you two doing?”

Noct sighed.

“Training.”

Gladio smiled, cracking his neck.

“Hand-to-hand? Count me in.”

“Actually it was more m-OW!”

Prompto glared at him, the blush obvious on his cheeks as he pulled his leg back and Noct rubbed his thigh.

They got up and trained, Noct feeling a pattern coming on. 

 

-

 

By the fourth time, Prompto was having fun with it.

 

They had made a deal, Prompto telling Noct that he could make as many advances as he wanted as long as someone didn’t interrupt.

Noct took it as a personal challenge.

The world seemed to be on the other side of the war. 

 

They were in the motel, Ignis and Gladio having just left to get supplies, Noct and Prompto on the bed playing King’s Knight.

Noct waited a good five minutes before jumping Prompto, who was on his stomach, face completely concentrated on the match, pushing him to the side and moving in to give him a kiss. 

Prompto giggled, allowed Noct to come close.

Only to flat-out laugh as Ignis opened the door, his head popping in as he grabbed the forgotten wallet of money on the table and nodded at them.

“Sorry, forgot my wallet.”

He left right after that, Noct leaning his head against Prompto shoulder and groaning. 

Prompto laughed.

“Kinda saw that one coming a mile away.”

Noct tickled him, Prompto shrieking as he begged for mercy. 

 

-

 

By the sixth time, even Gladio was joining in on the fun.

 

They were in Lestallum, enjoying the Assassin’s Festival, and Noct pulled Prompto into a corner, pulling him close and making Prompto giggle.

“Oh, getting bold aren’t we?”

“Desperate, but yeah.”

Prompto smiled, giving Noct a hum as he brought their faces together. 

“You know, I think I like desperate.”

Noct smiled, leaning in.

“Ah! There you are!”

Noct just groaned at Ignis’ voice. He turned and saw the two men heading their way, Gladio giving him a smirk from behind Ignis.

Prompto just sighed, gently breaking apart from Noct.

“I think the charm of this is wearing off.”

Noct nodded.

“You’re telling me.”

 

-

 

Prompto was actually the one to fix the problem. 

 

They were on the bed, Noct planting kisses all over Prompto’s face, marking each and every freckle and making Prompto giggle.

Prompto gently took his face in his hands, brought Noct to him.

“Are you going to kiss me or are we waiting for our usual audience?”

Noct laughed, leaning down to oblige, Prompto bringing him closer.

Gladio opened the door, his eyes finding Noct’s. Noct sighed, moved to sit up as Gladio gave him a smirk.

“Iggy said to che-”

And then Prompto moved, pulling Noct back down and kissing him hard, slipping in his tongue and Noct couldn’t help the groan that vibrated through their connected mouths. 

Gladio snorted in the background.

But Noct was gone in a second, one moment over Prompto and kissing him, the next with his back on the bed, gasping for breath as Prompto licked his lips from on top of him. 

Noct couldn’t help up stare at the trail of saliva between them, his face growing hot as Prompto smiled at him.

Eyes still connected with him, Prompto waved a hand towards Gladio. 

“Out big guy.”

The door closed without complaint, Prompto once again descending on Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is sick and tired and will do Noct in front of them if they are so eager to see them kiss.   
> Noct is too just gone with that first kiss.   
> Gladio knows when to take a hint.  
> Iggy's Mama Senses tingled but he isn't a creep.
> 
> I saw favorite trope and was like, "Ah duh. Master Cockblock Ignis on the scene."
> 
> Till Next Time!


	5. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct looked up, caught Ignis’ stare and blinked.
> 
> “Uh… hi Specs. Wasn't expecting you…”
> 
> Prompto glanced behind him, cringed when he saw the advisor and turned back around.
> 
> “Yo, Iggy. Surprise to see you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Caught is definitely a good one though it is the shortest out of everything.
> 
> I just wanted the single moment instead of a long story. 
> 
> So Enjoy!

The Astrals had to testing Ignis. 

There couldn't be any other explanation.

 

He walked into the apartment, sighing as he heard laughter and loud voices. 

He took off his shoes, putting down the bags of groceries and walking in further, listening.  

“Noct, I think it might be a bad idea.”

“Nah, it's fine! You look great!”

“You would say that!”

“Prom, trust me.”

“Dude, last time that happened, Iggy grounded both of us.”

Ignis walked into the living room and stopped dead, staring at the scene in front of him. 

Both boys were on the floor in front of the couch, the table pushed to the side. 

Prompto was sitting away from Ignis, Noct hovering over his hair and holding a bottle of dye that was slowly turning the blonde’s hair a vibrant purple. 

Noct's was already a vivid red, unruly from the dye.

Noct looked up, caught Ignis’ stare and blinked.

“Uh… hi Specs. Wasn't expecting you…”

Prompto glanced behind him, cringed when he saw the advisor and turned back around.

“Yo, Iggy. Surprise to see you here.”

Ignis stared at both of them. 

“What.”

“Well you see, what had happened was…”

“Noct saw this really cool dye!”

“And it said that it was semi-permanent!”

“So we thought it wouldn't hurt to try!”

“And Prompto got cold feet.”

“So Noct tried it first.”

“And it worked fine!”

“So Noct is doing my hair now!”

“And you look like you don't care.”

Ignis took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis just walked right back out of the apartment, didn't even comment. 
> 
> Gladio was next to check on them, when the dye was set and they had already taken a shower.   
> Begrudgingly, he had to admit they were good colors. 
> 
> At school, everyone loved it. 
> 
> It only lasted a week though so it wasn't a long change. And at the end, it was more highlights than a real dying job. 
> 
> They never did it again though. Ignis screamed at them for a full three hours when everything was said and done.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct simply huffed, turned away from Prompto so he was hugging the armrest.
> 
> "Said you refused to apologize to the jerk because, and I quote, 'He asked for every last punch, the ass'. Ignis' words, or more, yours."
> 
> Prompto nodded as he thought back to Ignis' angry face, slid a bit closer to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I think Noct would very rarely apologize to anyone but Prompto. 
> 
> So Enjoy.

Prompto sat down, glancing at Noct who was on the other side of the couch, getting a peek at the busted lip and slightly bruised cheek.

“Noct.”

His friend looked away from him, that frown on his face; that expression that told him he was equal parts angry and upset.

Prompto slid over a bit, glanced away at the setting sun outside.

“Ignis called me. Said that you got into a fight after class. Said it was with some kid, Manson or something?”

Noct simply huffed, turned away from Prompto so he was hugging the armrest.

"Said you refused to apologize to the jerk because, and I quote, 'He asked for every last punch, the ass'. Ignis' words, or more, yours."

Prompto nodded as he thought back to Ignis' angry face, slid a bit closer to his friend.

“He said that Manson got the brunt of it. I guess that happens when you try to fight someone who trains with the Shield on a daily basis.”

Noct didn't answer, didn't move away any when Prompto bumped knees with him.

“From what Ignis got from you, Manson said something. Right?”

He was right up against his friend now, so much that if Noct turned at all, he would get a good shot of both his injuries.

But Noct wouldn't turn towards him, his friend staying faced away.

Prompto frowned, gently leaned against him.

“Come on Noct. You know Manson talks shit; it's like his thing. You don't normally get so riled up about it. What did he say that made you punch him?”

Noct didn't answer.

Prompto sighed, gently grabbed his friend's face and pulled it towards him.

It wasn't even that bad.

He had a small bust, one that barely split the corner of his lip. His cheek had already swelled and seemed to be going down now, nothing to even worry about.

Prompto dabbed the lip, tried to catch midnight eyes that wouldn't look at him.

“Noct,” he whispered, “come _on_ dude.”

Noct sighed, slowly brought his eyes to Prompto's.

His eyes were like a storm, anger and slight remorse swirling around.

Prompto gave him a small smile, continued to dab the lip.

“So? You don't normally snap when people start talking. What did he talk about? Your dad?”

Noct frowned, jerked his head from Prompto's grasp.

“He didn't insult me.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow, gave his friend a small frown.

“Oh?”

Noct sighed, gently took the rag and Prompto's hand with it.

He locked eyes with Prompto, midnight meeting twilight.

“He didn't insult _me_.”

Prompto blinked, the words clicking in his brain.

He lowered the rag, felt the small blush on his cheeks as he looked down.

Noct's right hand was littered with small bruises and cuts, probably from beating the guy.

Prompto frowned at it.

Oh.

_Oh._

“I'm sorry.”

He felt Noct's head gently leaning against his, felt Noct blow out a breath into him, warm and gentle.

Felt the slight tremor in Noct's body. 

Apologetic.

Still slightly angry.

_“I'm sorry.”_

Prompto nodded, let Noct stay like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some idiot decided to insult Prompto.  
> Probs his parents or lack of them.  
> Or maybe his blonde hair and freckles.  
> Maybe his love for photography.  
> Maybe just because he is Noct's friend.  
> Who knows.  
> But they did it without Prompto and in front of Noct.  
> So Noct punched the guy square in the face. 
> 
> Ignis called Prompto. 
> 
> And yeah.


	7. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes caught another boy’s in the back, black fringe hanging over blue eyes, his chin resting on a hand, his body completely relaxed, his face only slightly curious.
> 
> The boy blinked when their eyes met, gave him a slight nod in encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last prompto, the AU.
> 
> So different meet-up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He took a deep breath, adjusted his band and messed with his hair a little bit. 

He could hear the teacher introducing him to the class, could hear the excited whispers that came with any new arrival. 

He felt his heart skip a beat, remembered what Cor had told him.

_ “Just be yourself and you’ll fit in fine. No one’s gonna care you came from Niflheim.” _

He nodded to himself, heard the teacher call him into the classroom. 

He took one last deep breath before he opened the door and walked in, glancing at his class as he walked to the teacher. 

She smiled at him, handed him a marker.

“Go ahead and write your name and then introduce yourself.”

He nodded, took the marker and spun to face the board, feeling everyone’s gaze as he wrote out his name. After he was done, he placed the marker on the ledge and spun around, giving everyone a smile that was more confident than he felt as he swept over the classroom.

His eyes caught another boy’s in the back, black fringe hanging over blue eyes, his chin resting on a hand, his body completely relaxed, his face only slightly curious.

The boy blinked when their eyes met, gave him a slight nod in encouragement.

_ Okay, so far, so good.  _

“Hi! My name is Prompto Argentum. I come from Niflheim. My parents recently moved to Lucis for business and I got dragged along with them.”

The boy in the back gave him a small smile, the rest of the class laughing a little. 

“I love photography.”

“I hope we can get along.”

The class clapped, the teacher pointing to the seat that was empty.

In front of the boy, who moved to slouch against his chair.

“Well Mr. Argentum, your seat will be front of our very own prince, Noctis.”

Prompto began to nod, stopped as he looked from the teacher to the kid, feeling his eyes go wide.

“What?”

The class laughed, the boy rolling his eyes to give Prompto a smirk.

The teacher patted his back, gave him a gentle push in the right direction. 

“I promise you, he hasn’t thrown anyone in the dungeons since last semester! You will be fine.”

Prompto laughed slightly, slowly made his way to the Prince who, for the most part, looked more amused with Prompto than anything else.

Good. Maybe he wouldn’t completely hate him right off the bat.

Prompto slid into his seat, glanced as the teacher turned to start the lesson, and turned to look back at the boy, offering a smile.

“So uh, you’re  _ the _ prince? Like of, Lucis? Do all the new kids go through this? Like a sort of… passive hazing? Sit them next to the prince of the entire country and let them sweat out the evil? Is that why this seat is empty? No one else survived?”

The Prince snorted, probably somewhat undignified though Prompto wasn’t totally sure what qualified as that for royalty, and leaned forward, glancing up at the teacher as he answered.

“Yeah, you’re number 38. Last kid only lasted a few days.”

They stared at each other for a minute before laughing softly, Prompto giving the Prince a smile.

“Well, nice to meet you Prince… uh, Noctis? Or is it your highness? Or uh… what do I even call you.... princey?”

The Prince rolled his eyes, gave him a small smile.

“Just call me Noct.”

Prompto glanced at him, nodded.

“Well, Noct it is. Prompto. Nice to meet you.”

Noct nodded.

“You too Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they got into the normal mischief, no one knowing how the transfer kid got the prince to open up to him.  
> Magic probably.
> 
> And I will probably do the extra prompto, free-for-all thing so one more for tomorrow! 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	8. Ever At Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner continued, slowly moving from the table to the couches, everyone settling down in small groups.
> 
> Noct sat in the loveseat, Prompto bringing him a drink and sitting down on top of him, giving his nose a small bump.
> 
> “Heya hotshot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of my Promptis Week and I thought I would go with this, one where everyone was happy and no one died and just yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Okay guys, gather at the table!”

Everyone moved to the table, Ignis and Gladio taking a corner, Nyx and Luna waiting for everyone sit down, Aranea patting a seat down for Prompto who dragged Noct with him, Ravus sighing and letting both men sit as he moved around the table to Loqi. Cor, Clarus and Regis hung back, talking amongst themselves. 

Luna sat down at the head and smiled at everyone. 

“Okay, okay! We are all glad that everyone has come to join us for this wonderful dinner!”

A chorus of cheers rang out, everyone holding up a drink to Luna. She giggled and glanced at Prompto, who nodded and gestured for her to continue. 

“We have called everyone together for a special reason.”

She gently took hold of Nyx, pulling him up to stand next to her. He smiled at her and she beamed at everyone else. 

“Me and Nyx are having our first child!”

There was only the barest pause before everyone cheered, excited questions being thrown out as everyone clapped. 

“No way!”

“Congrats!”

“Is it a boy?”

“Are you serious!?”

Luna nodded, raising a hand to stop the tirade. 

“I assure you all, we are doing well and we found out a few weeks ago, we just waited for a time where everyone was here to announce it. Now that that is said and done, let us eat!”

Everyone cheered, digging in and talking, everyone enjoying the company. 

Noct gave Prompto a small nudge, raised an eyebrow.

“So that was the secret you two were keeping from me. I was wondering what was up with all the calls she was giving you.”

Aranea leaned in, gave Prompto a betrayed expression. 

“Prom, you knew!? I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret!”

Prompto laughed, pushing them both off as he went for the salad. 

“Oh you guys! Stop! I can keep a secret!”

They all laughed, Noct pulling Prompto a little closer and taking his hand, giving it a kiss. 

“Ah well, I guess Luna got ahead of us. Guess we'll just have to catch up.”

Prompto felt his cheeks burn, looked away as Loqi rolled his eyes. 

“Oh geez, and here I thought I would be able to enjoy this meal. Go get a room you two.”

Noct laughed, sneering at Loqi.

“You're just jealous because your only option friendzoned you.”

Loqi scowled as Ravus shook his head.

“Keep your insults for the sandbox children.”

Clarus laughed, leaned against the back of Gladio's chair as he stole a biscuit.

“How would you and Prompto even catch up Noct? Last time I checked, Prompto wasn't so much a princess.”

Gladio swatted him away, gave Ignis a look who sighed. 

“Noct and Prompto seem to be on a mission to adopt all the strays they can.”

Prompto gave Ignis a pout.

“Come on Igs! You couldn't even say no to Nugget! She is just too cute!”

Cor raised an eyebrow, from his perch on the edge, gave Noct a look. 

“Nugget?”

Noct waved a hand at him. 

“Our new little cat. Prompto found her on the street and we saved her.”

Regis laughed, giving his son a look.

“More like fell in love. They have been bragging about her for some time now.”

Luna laughed. 

“She is quite the catch.”

Prompto nodded at her. 

“Luna knows!” 

The dinner continued, slowly moving from the table to the couches, everyone settling down in small groups. 

Noct sat in the loveseat, Prompto bringing him a drink and sitting down on top of him, giving his nose a small bump.

“Heya hotshot.”

Noct smiled, gently took Prompto in his arms, gave him a light squeeze. 

“Hey there princess.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, let his head fall on Noct's shoulder.

“That's gonna stick isn't it?”

“Totally.”

They sat like that for a while, Noct watching everyone as they talked, Prompto watching Noct. 

“What are you thinking Noct?”

Noct sighed, pulled Prompto a little bit closer.

“Life is good.”

Prompto chuckled, gently left a kiss on his jaw.

“I'd say so.”

Noct smiled, returns the kiss on Prompto's cheek, focusing on his freckles.

“I love you.”

Prompto giggled, let him leave kisses all over his face. 

“I do too Noct.”

Noct continue for a bit, left small kisses everywhere until he met Prompto at his lips, leaving one peck after another on them.

“Always stay with me?”

Prompto kissed him back, leaned his forehead against Noct's.

“Ever at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the hits, kudos and comments!
> 
> It was a wild ride and one I enjoyed!
> 
> Promptis Week 2017! Yay!
> 
> Till Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> And it is my aesthetic that Noct is just, there and then he is just like, "Oh" to every situation because he doesn't really know how to react. 
> 
> I don't care. Prompto is just... There to be cute. 
> 
> I will probably not do drabbles until after Promptis Week so forgive me but like, Promptis Week.  
> Come on. 
> 
> Till Next Time.


End file.
